The Lonely Road
by EMFprissy
Summary: Hiding from all those they hold dear two friends run into each other in a small town. They learn a few things about each other and themselves as they relive the memories they share back home. There is mention of non-canon major character deaths in this story as a forewarning to some readers.
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night. The full moon's shadow could be seen through the blanket of clouds quickly flowing across the skies expanse. A single shadow moved across the ground. Blink and it was gone. A young woman was standing in a field. Admiring the moon's inconsistent appearance. A slight chill in the air cause goosebumps to erupt across her delicate, pale skin. Shivering from the sudden chill, she turned to head home.

Yelping in surprise when a large wolf was standing barely ten feet away. It eyed her hungrily. After her initial reaction, she steeled her gaze with a glare that could cause even the most hardened criminals to quiver. The wolf stepped back slightly under her intense glare. She sidesteps the beast. Walking with a confidence in her gait. Refusing to ignore its innate curiosity, the wolf followed her to her home. Tilting its head when her scent disappeared as she passed a gargoyle near the end of her driveway. Perplexed by the strange behavior displayed by the two-legged. The wolf crept towards her home. However, it stopped short of the gargoyle feeling a static charge in the air. Its fur was on end, looking like a Pomeranian, the wolf backed away. An emotion it never felt before, fear, permeated its mind

Inside the house, the young woman stood by her front door the beating of her heart was the only sound louder than her slightly erratic breathing. The wards around her home sent a warning to the furry intruder at its border. She was disconcerted by the wolf following her home. She knew the dangers of being outside on a full moon. She thought the area was safe. She was unknown here away from her friends, family, and fame. She felt it was necessary to disappear for a while. She peeked, through her curtains, outside after waiting for about five minutes. The wolf had vanished from her sight but the feeling of being watched remained for the rest of the night.

As the sun rose over the horizon. A worn-out man appeared. Ragged breath came out in white puffs, chill bumps erupting over his naked form. The wolf was now to be dormant for another month. He slowly rose and limped to his home nearly a mile away. He was wary of any early riser who may see him on his journey home. He soon arrived home to a rundown shack, that provided for all his basic needs: shower, kitchen, and a small bed. He crashed on his bed not bothering with clothes since his home was cozy and comfortable.

Many hours later he arose, still groggy but more alert with each passing moment. He made himself a simple meal of toast, eggs, and sausage links. Slightly parched, he drinks greedily from a gallon jug of water he had nearby. After he nearly emptied the jug he stepped outside to feel the crisp, cool air of autumn. Slowly colorful leaves were dropping in the wind. Soon winter would be upon him.

He had a love-hate relationship with this time of year. He missed having a family to be surrounded by during the holiday season. His family had been taken from him in an extremely violent way. The aftermath made it hard to identify his bright, beautiful wife and newborn son. He knew who was responsible. However, the bastard continued to walk free because of some obscure, ancient law regarding those with Lupine traits such as himself. One day, he vowed Revenge. He knew it would not bring back his family, but at least he could finally have some closure.

The young woman woke up the next morning still wondering about the strange wolf from the night before. It had an almost human-like curiosity. She knew of those who could change under the full moon. However, the only one she knew had died only a few months before. Going into the bathroom to start her morning routine. Looking into the mirror her unruly, honey brown curls looked like a mane. Fitting, since she was a lion at heart. She took a leisurely shower since she had no plans for the day. The wolf slip from her mind as she relaxed under the scalding hot spray of the shower. Once she was finished she toweled off quickly. She hated the immense amount of scars covering her body. She was haunted most nights but the death and destruction she was a witness, and at several points a victim, of. The worst being a thick ropy scar across her chest that extended to her hip. It's still caused her pain even though it was a couple years old. Then, she had a demeaning and nasty looking scar across her left arm. She never looked at it unless absolutely necessary. It was a word that followed her everywhere back home. She escaped to America to hide her identity. She couldn't face anyone that knew her there. They looked at her with pity, adoration, or loathing. Then the post was full of job offers, apprenticeships, and dozens of threats on her life. None of her family knew about this. She burned them all not wanting to keep the reminders of war nearby.

He hated himself, more like continuous self-loathing, but it was all the same to him. He missed the ones he left behind in England. He wished he had the courage to tell them he was alive. But the shame of his disappearance caused him to bury his desire to admit the truth to those who were his friends. He had started countless letters each was tossed haphazardly into the bin in the kitchen. He addressed his best mates son the only connection to the past he lost many years ago.

His night was still a blur as it always was when the wolf was in control. One thing stood out though and that was a strange bought of fear the ran through his foggy memories. Also, a sweet scent that invaded his nostrils and seemed to linger at the cusp of his wolf's mind. It was familiar yet he could not place it distinctly. Trying to shake the smell from his thoughts he dressed in warm clothing since he needed to go into town to grab several supplies he was running low on.

He made his way into town quickly living only a couple miles from the edge of what could be described as a large village. Its stores provide for all his basic needs along with a few things he may want in the future. He entered the grocery store and the scent from the night before hit him in the face with renewed strength. He looked around quickly and then he had a face full of wild curls and a petite figure wrapped tightly around his torso. He looked down into familiar honey orbs and then he felt a sharp pain as the young woman smacked him in the back of his head. She had tears in her eyes but behind those tears was a show of relief and disbelief.

She wavered when she began, " Have you been here all these months? We all thought you were dead."

He felt the guilt amass in his chest knowing he hurt all of those he considered apart of his surrogate family. " I am truly sorry for hurting you Pumpkin. I needed to hide from the memories that confronted me back home."

She nodded as if she understood then, " I know how that feels it is why I am here in America. I am hiding from all the trauma I dealt with back home."

He relayed the information back' " so does anyone know you are here hiding out?"

She sniffled" Only Kings knows, but he is under an oath not to divulge my whereabouts to anyone."

" So pumpkin since you are hiding from everyone too. Do you want to help an old wolf out with some shopping?" he asked jokingly.

Her eyes widened in realization, " So you're the wolf that followed me home last night?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I followed you home?" he whispered shouted so none of the other shoppers could hear him.

"Yeah, a large wolf followed me back to my home last night, after I took a midnight stroll to a meadow near my house. But you couldn't get through my wards in the form you were in," she explained. He was still bewildered that his wolf did such a thing, maybe his wolf recognized the kinship he had with her in his human form. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure at this point what was going on. But Moony had a mind of his own at times. He sighed and let her in on his thoughts.

"Well, Moony can sometimes have a mind of his own. I have a difficult time remembering what happens in my wolf form it tends to be blurry or I have no memory at all sometimes." he gave as a way to possibly explain his dormant wolf's actions. Pumpkin nodded her head taking in the information as she always done when she was his student.

"I have read a few books by other lycanthropes who had a hard time recalling the actions done in their wolf form as well but it has been ages since I looked through those texts. Since, I read most of them while still in school," offering her take on the information. He bobbed his head in acknowledgment, then they continued their shopping in almost complete silence after the reunion conversation gave them each something to contemplate.

Later on, they slowly walked the short distance to his home. He became slightly embarrassed by the ramshackle appearance of his home but Pumpkin didn't let him wallow in self-pity instead she trudged up the steps and into the house without a glance to its outward appearance. Once inside, the warmth seeped into their bones after the chill of autumn was wrapped around them from the walk. They set down the bags with the purchases inside and she sorted through them so that he could put the items in their proper places.

" You don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of sorting my supplies," he said with a small grin on his face.

" I know but I don't mind helping you sort through all of this," she replied. Shaking her head and continuing to unpack his stuff. He was not to be deterred so he began helping her unpack the last few items before putting them away in various cubby holes in his kitchen. After the last items were stored away he asks if he would like a cup of tea.

"Only if it is actual tea and none of that rubbish most of the stores have here," she said. He grinned and pulled out a box of Earl Grey tea, her absolute favorite. This causes her smile to widen and radiate a dazzling happiness. It warms his heart to see this even if he doesn't know what she went through over the last seven years fighting the evil within their society. He noticed when she would flinch slightly if anything touched her left forearm. Also, her blouse did not fully cover the thick scar on her torso. He had heard stories when he was still in England but was unsure of how much of the information was accurate.

" Oh, thank goodness you have some decent brew. I have had to accustom myself to drinking coffee or water since no one seems to know how to make a decent cup around here," she giggled.

" Well let me introduce you to some delicious and rare British tea, Pumpkin." He bowed excessively. She clapped at the show he was putting on. They both needed the euphoric release laughter always had on the soul. As the kettle began to whistle, they were brought out of their revelry. Wiping her eyes of the tears the laughter had caused her she settled at the cozy table while he brought the small tea service over. She put in two sugars and a dash of honey wanting a little extra sweetness at the moment. He placed himself across from her and had his tea black.

Settled into their thoughts she spaced away thinking of her friends back home and how they were faring since she left so suddenly. Kingsley knew where she was, he helped her set the wards around her home with the gargoyle holding the main ward stone. Her best friend was probably hurt that she left. It's not that she doesn't care but after saving his behind for the last seven years she needed some self-care for a bit of time. She thought of writing so many letters but they all sounded pathetic. As if she were whining instead of sounding like her usual, logical, self. She had to leave. There were just too many nightmares that haunted her at home. Here it was not so bad, she knew there was no one here who wanted her dead.

He was reflecting on the little piece of the family he left in England, his best mates son, he regretted not trying to be in his life growing up. He lost Prongs and Lilybear way too early in life but he could see the mix of them in their son he was spitting image of his father, with the compassion and those fiery green eyes so similar to his mother's. He wished to see little prongs but feared the response he would receive about the news of his return from the dead. Little prongs had always been rash with his actions. But he hoped to see the young man again here soon. He just needed to face a few more of his demons before he could have his reunion with little prongs.

Pumpkin was silent still and he decided to break the comfortable silence around them. "What's on your mind Pumpkin?", he quizzically.

"I'm just thinking of home and everyone I miss. I've thought of writing to let them know I'm okay. But I'm not ready to see anybody just yet, these last few years have not been the kindest to me," she stated.

"Do you mind talking to me about what has happened to you, if you are comfortable with doing that?" he hoped she would open up since he could feel a deep sadness surrounding her.

She sighed, "I'll try but a lot of what happened to me was terrible. Nobody knows everything I have lived through. But I will tell you that I have been tortured and attacked multiple times and each one left me scarred in different ways."

He nodded his head hoping she would continue to open up. " I will first show you, then tell you about my least favorite scar first since it is the hardest one to think about maybe this will help the rest to be able to talk about."

She slowly pulled the sleeve of her left are up by to show him the mangled scar still took up most of her forearm. In shakingly drawn tagged lettering was the word _mudblood_ slashed into her skin. He let out a gasp the scar appeared moments from bleeding. She then said, "I got this about four days before the Final Battle. I have tried multiple healing potions and non-magical means, however, nothing seems to help it only one person has seen this but they believe it was done with a cursed blade. I may never completely heal."

He shook his head in disbelief at the scar and its effect on the young woman in front of him. He had his own scars to contend with mostly because his were self-inflicted during his transformation each month. However, hers had been forced upon her, how he wasn't sure, but from the look on her face, it was a traumatic experience that plagues her mind still.

She then went on and said, " That is just one of the scars my torturer gave me that day. It is by far the nastiest looking one. I also have to continue taking potions for another month because they and four others kept me under several simultaneous _Crucios_ for only God knows how long but it felt like hours. I still get the shakes on occasion but it isn't quite so bad anymore." He felt a red mist began to descend as she was talking and a bout of fatherly protectiveness surround his feelings for her. She was his cub, she was pack. He shook his head at the feeling of Moony surfacing slightly to claim her as a part of his pack. He had not felt that since he was quite young with Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. He didn't even have that with little prongs but Pumpkin was different he felt she needed him.

She had been talking but he was spaced out thinking of ways to take revenge on her torturers. Then he heard her say"...they all died during the final battle. I saw each of their bodies lined up for identification."

He drew in a large breath. He was thankful they were dead otherwise he would have hunted them down. They would have begged for death when he was done with them. A shiver ran down his back at the possibility of the hunt. Moony was still way too close to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

After the talk they had he needed something stronger than tea. He went into a small cabinet in his kitchen and brought out a bottle of whiskey. Pouring each of them a shot. He downed his and poured another as she gulped hers down with only a small cough. He lifted a brow at her as if asking silently about her past drinking experience.

She sighed, "Yes, I have had strong alcohol before without you looking at me like that."

She shrugged her shoulders at him and poured herself another shot, this time without coughing. " This tastes pretty good where did you get it from?"

He answered, "the local liquor store needed to restock my supply. I saw this and decided to try it. The clerk said it was a popular choice."

"Well you have good taste. Now that I have admitted some of my past to you, can I hear some of your past?" she asked hoping he would share a piece off his story with her. She wanted to get the quiet man to open up to her so she could mother him. Since leaving England, she had no one to take care of besides herself, she wasn't acclimated to being by herself even though she left months ago.

He sighed internally, he knew this was a possibility when he asked her to open up to him. She was innately curious, no matter the subject. She probably knew more about their world than he did. When he was her professor he saw her with a book at all times. Along with her bag that looked like it could swallow her whole just from its weight. The amount of books she carried was astounding. He had always admired her intelligence and thirst for knowledge. She always had an air of understanding towards others. He remembered being sent a letter about the organization she started S.P.E.W.

He remembered fondly whenever she was trying to free the house elves. He shook his head and had hoped she would understand that the elves didn't want to be free they love to work for the wizards, it was in their nature. Yes, some of the Masters could be cruel but most are understanding and didn't treat their house elves as slaves but as family. He was brought out of his musings by her subtle grunt of impatience.

"Oh alright." He muttered to her. "My story is not a happy one. It is full of pain and torment. Are you sure you want to hear what I have dealt with all my life?"

She nodded eagerly hoping to get him to open up fully to her that way she could understand more about the silent, but strong, Lupin. He sighed and began his story where and tales began, at the beginning. He told her of how he doesn't remember the exact occurrence, but he does remember the pain associated with being turned into a werewolf at the age of four. His father had angered one of the local alpha werewolves in the area and as punishment his son was turned into a werewolf at a young age. Thankfully, Pumpkin never interrupted his tale, he was able to tell her up until the death of his family just a few months prior. Many times, she let out a gasp or had a tear run down her face at the torment and trials he had faced during his lifetime. He spoke of the many cycles of being transformed into a werewolf at such a young age and how he faced the pain he went through and he started to explain some of the scars she could see on his arms and neck and face all self-inflicted minus a few which were from curses in the battles that had occurred just months prior and from years ago.

She listened with rapt attention taking in each detail of his grievous life and the challenges he faced since a young age with his lycanthropy. She empathized with many parts of his life of being lonely. She was a lonely child as well growing up as a single child both of her parents worked many, many long hours. In school she didn't have many friends so most of her attention went to books. With each new detail about his life being brought to the surface it brought her closer to him as a friend, their share of troubles help them grow closer with each passing second as the other's story was being told to one another.

Before they knew it over half the bottle was gone and Pumpkin was quite drunk. He chuckled at the young girl, but understood her need to release her worries and her mind from the past. She was starting to drift to sleep so he laid her in his bed and covered her up. She snuggled into the blanket and let out a loud snore. He gave a small chuckle and settled back at the table to reflect on the conversation. Yet again he was surprised by her and the way she handled any and all troubles. Hell he did not know even a fraction of the pain she went through during these last few years of war. He knew most of his was recruitment of other lupines to their cause but she was on the front lines day in and day out. He knew she was on a mission with the troublesome twosome during the last bit of the war but was unsure what that entailed.

Author's note

I'm sorry for disappearing for so long guys. I've got a lot of stuff going on in my life but I hope to post more regularly again once I get settled down in my new place.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys sorry for the long Hiatus. No excuses from me except the muses left me on this story and I am back after putting this story on the back burner for nearly a year. I hope those who read could review and help me catch any mistakes any criticisms are welcome. I know it is short but I hope you enjoy this tidbit until next time.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a light snore coming from Lupin. She let out a small chuckle, then she felt the splitting headache from the copious amounts of liquor she consumed the night before. She pulled out her wand, summoned a glass and filled it with water with a simple charm. The water helped her parched throat. Hoping Lupin had a hangover potion handy, she accioed and a small vial zoomed into the room nearly smashing her in the head. She ducked as it landed on the bed and it rolled out of her reach. The shattering of glass woke up the snoring man on the couch.

"Good morning, Pumpkin. Are you okay?" he asked as she stared at the floor where the potion was slowly soaking into the wood panels.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I will clean up my mess." she stammered quickly.

"It's no problem Pumpkin, I can see that the alcohol is still affecting you lay back down and I will grab another potion and some water for your hangover," he chuckled at the hungover witch, but she did hold her own last night he had to give her that.

" I'm sorry for pushing you to reveal some of your past last night. I fear I overstepped some boundaries," she stated apologetically.

" Thank you for pushing me. I haven't let that much weight off my shoulder since I became friends with Sirius and James. It felt good to release those secrets," he interjected.

" I still meant my apology but I am glad to have run into you, Remus. I needed a familiar face here in America. In the last few months, the isolation has been relieving but lonely as well." Pumpkin told him in a weak voice.

In London, the Aurors office was chaotic between the missing person cases, and the remaining criminals at large took up much of their time and dwindling resources with the communities' government having to be rebuilt from the ground up. Potter was newly recruited into the ranks but he wanted to keep his focus on his best friend who had been missing since the end of the war. He looked for her after the defeat of Voldemort but she wasn't anywhere on the battlefield or the castle grounds he looked for hours hoping to see her and make sure she was without any major injury. His other best friend had been killed, in the end, his family was in mourning for their lost son and brother.

He wasn't sure if Mione knew that Ron was dead. Ron was killed during the rounding up of the leftover Death Eaters right after the battle finished. They were all exhausted and missed a stray wand. During the fight to release the wand from Dolohov's control, he fired an Avada, which hit Ron in the chest before anyone could react Kingsley had disarmed and incapacitated the murderer. The state of shock didn't last but a moment before everyone reacted to Ron's sudden demise. Molly was screaming while trying to squeeze her daughter, Ginny, to death in her state of grief. The twins were bowing their heads no jokes flowing from their lips. While Arthur stood stoically nearby, as the patriarch of the family he knew his reaction had to be poised in public he would mourn his son in private.

He had done his mourning but he was needed with the Aurors after the collapse of the Voldemort regime. The entire government of wizarding England had o be rebuilt from the ground up. Starting with Kingsley Shacklebolt being appointed as the interim Minister of Magic. Harry joined the Auror force after a short training period for basic training he was thrust into the field to help reestablish control and order in England. The last few months had been grueling with little sleep and even less downtime it took nearly 6 months before anyone saw more than a glimpse of their respective families.

Harry had taken what time he could to look for any clues of Hermione's whereabouts he interviewed people he saw at the battle but none could recall seeing Hermione near the end of the fighting. But he had a sneaking suspicion that Kingsley knew something. Ever since he began questioning people Kingsley would sneak away and only showed his face for a moment before disappearing again. Plus Kingsley refused to answer any of his owls about Hermione. He finally decided he waited long enough for answers. On his day off he went up to Kingsley office and told the secretary that he needed to speak with Kingsley. She nodded before sticking her head into the minister's office. "Sir, I have someone here who needs to urgently speak with you."

"Did you get a name, Madeline?" Kingsley asked.

" No sir, but he is someone who looks to be impatient," Madeline replied.

Harry could hear Kingsley audibly sigh in frustration. " Fine send him in so I can hear this person out." Harry then walked into the office as the secretary settled back at her desk.

"Is that any way to greet a friend, Kingsley?" Harry joked trying to break some of the tension in the room, however, the tension increased ten-fold and Kingsley looked very uncomfortable.

"You know something about Hermione and I would like to know what that is Kingsley, even if all you will or can tell me is that she is safe and being careful." Harry phrased carefully in case an unbreakable vow was in place. Knowing Hermione she would ensure her safety with any fail-safes.

"Potter she is safe and well. Also, if she wishes to tell you anything then she will owl you when she is ready. Okay?" Kingsley told him. Harry nodded his head in understanding before turning to take his leave and find something to fill the rest of his free time.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus and Hermione had a routine as they spent a lot of time together since the heart-to-heart they had a couple of weeks prior. Between Remus' job with a local carpenter taking just a few hours per day and Hermione working in the nearby bookstore. They spent most evenings quietly reading or sharing stories from school. Hermione would do the shopping while Remus cooked since she seemed to burn water. Which Remus thought was quite funny since she did exceptionally well in potions. It was one night like this that an owl showed up at the kitchen window of Hermione's house. She didn't recognize it so she levitated the envelope onto the table and cast as many detections charms as she could think of since only two people in the entire wizarding community knew where she was living at. She knew Kingsley's tawny owl and this was not her. When no threats could be detected she opened the letter to see a familiar scrawl: _Dear Hermione,_ _I hope this letter finds you well. Kingsley couldn't divulge any information but he told me you were safe and being careful. I miss you, Mione. I have so much to tell, some good and some bad, but I would rather speak with you in person. If you could owl me back soon I would really love to see my best friend._ _With love, Harry J. Potter, Auror._ She didn't know what to say she was so worried that he would hate her for leaving, but then, he sent this letter. However, she wasn't ready to face the past, Harry reminded too much of the war. She didn't want him to worry so she sent a short reply back: _Dear Harry,_ _It is good to hear from you. I miss you and everyone back home but I'm not ready to see anyone right now. The war took its toll on me and I am just needing some more time to heal and come to terms with some of the trauma I faced in England. I won't specify where I am at but America has been pleasant, to say the least. There is more to tell but it isn't my story to divulge. I would like to just correspond via owl for a bit longer before I feel I can be ready to see people again._ _Love, Hermione._ Hermione let Remus read her response to make sure he was okay with his secret being released sometime in the future. He nodded his approval at the letter. "Pumpkin, the letter is well written. Sometimes you have to be selfish in order to keep some of your sanity intact. I did the same thing after Dora and Teddy's deaths. I do miss everyone but I agree that I'm not ready to face them, yet, either." Remus told her trying to reiterate his support of her decision. "Thank you Moony, I might be ready soon but I want to remember this solitude for a while longer before I face Harry and the Weasley's boisterous family. This quiet has been peaceful and even though I am not alone it isn't like I am crowded or smothered. Plus, I feel like I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. I know that once I return to England I will be pushed in the spotlight because of the war. I will no longer just be Hermione. I will be a war heroine," she sighed in the finality of that outcome. Remus was unsure of how to ease the worries of his cub. She was hurting physically and emotionally. He wished he could take the worries from her mind. Maybe one day she would no longer feel the weight and burdens of life. So that she can live in peace with herself. He came to a realization just then he knew exactly what to say in his letter to little Prongs. _Little Prongs,_ _I am so sorry for disappearing for so long but I am finally starting to feel that I can finally be whoever you need me to be. After Dora and Teddy were murdered I couldn't handle life in England any longer. I have been in the North Eastern United States for the past few months. I have started countless letters but this is the first one I can truly say I am ready to hopefully be a part of your life again if you will have me. I miss you pup. Owl me soon if you want we can go at your pace._ _Uncle Remus._ Remus called the owl over to deliver the letters to England. He hoped the letters they sent out to Harry would find him well. Trying to mend the bridges that were destroyed with the consequences of war. Little did he know of the drama unfolding across the pond. Ever since the last battle and being recruited by the Aurors Harry had very little social time. On occasion, he would visit the Weasleys for Sunday lunch or a spot of tea. Lately, he hadn't had much time so after finding out Hermione was safe and his letter sent off he left to surprise Ginny with a visit. After the war he let her have some space to mourn Ron's death so they were taking things slow he would send her letters when he could but she didn't always respond because she was helping to repair the damages done to Hogwarts. He apparated to the Burrow which is where the Weasley's live. He walked for a couple of minutes from the designated area for apparating. Hands in his pockets and a whistle on his lips he thought of all the changes that had occurred over the last few months. As he came upon the hose he witnessed a scene that he never figured to happen he saw Ginny in the arms of another guy. They were lip-locked so he couldn't see who it was but they were tall, slender and had dark hair. So engrossed we they that the look of confusion on Ginny's face was priceless as Harry ripped the to from their kiss fest. " What the HELL are you doing Ginny? I thought we were dating?!" Harry roared at the couple. Ginny stared at him looking like a deer caught in a car's headlights. It took a few moments for the events to process through her brain. The male just looked uncomfortable, unsure of what was happening. He spoke up," I'm sorry dude, I didn't know about this. I have been visiting my aunt for the last month when I ran into Ginny in Devon. If I had known she was with someone, I wouldn't have asked her out," then he raised his arms in a surrendering motion. Slowly, he walked backward trying to distance himself from the ensuing drama that was building in intensity by the second. Ginny starting moving her lip like a fish, but no sound escaped for a handful of seconds before she opened her mouth. " I don't know what you are talking about Harry. We have been split up for almost 2 years. I finally moved on and I'm glad I found Jeremy. He's more of who I want in a boyfriend than you ever were," she seethed out in a chilling voice. " Hahaha, Ginny. Do I need to bring out all of our letters or bring your family into this conversation? But I'm not going to fight with you anymore. I'm glad I found out this character flaw of yours before I possibly married you or worse if we had children together. Enjoy your life here but I'm done with you completely. Goodbye Ginny," Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as he got that all out. He turned on his heel ready to leave when he saw a flash of red light go over his shoulder. He smirked, stopped and brought his wand out. " Ginerva Weasley, you have attempted an attack on an Auror. You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You can have a lawyer present. Do you understand your rights?" Harry used an authoritative voice as he conjured ropes to detain her and _accioed_ her wand into his hand. He then sent his stag Patronus to Kingsley requesting backup at the Burrow. As Harry waited for backup, the unknown man looked at him strangely, specifically the wand in his hand that's when Harry realized that this man was a Muggle. He would have more paperwork now since he would have to add to Ginny's charges and authorize an _Obliviate_ to get rid of the incident and keep the Statute of Secrecy in place. Just as he realized this a group of three Aurors including Kingsley arrived. "Auror Potter, what is going on that requires an Auror's presence?" Kingsley asked. Harry then relayed what happened over the last few minutes, he had a look of disbelief before rubbing his hand down his face. "Understood Auror Potter. We can take it from here and you can handle the remaining paperwork on Monday morning," one of the Auror's present spoke up. Harry nodded before finally taking his leave. When Harry arrived at his flat he found that his owl, Artema, was back but something he wasn't expecting was that she was holding two letters. The first one he instantly recognized as Hermione's neat handwriting. He opened the letter and began reading. _Dear Harry,_ _It is good to hear from you. I miss you and everyone back home but I'm not ready to see anyone right now. The war took its toll on me and I am just needing some more time to heal and come to terms with some of the trauma I faced in England. I won't specify where I am at but America has been pleasant, to say the least. There is more to tell but it isn't my story to divulge. I would like to just correspond via owl for a bit longer before I feel I can be ready to see people again._ _Love, Hermione._ He sighed he understood her reasoning but, he missed her dearly. He would answer he letter in a moment but there was another letter. The writing looked familiar, Harry just couldn't quite place where he had seen it before. His eyebrows raised quickly when he saw what the letter held on its page. _Little Prongs,_ _I am so sorry for disappearing for so long but I am finally starting to feel that I can finally be whoever you need me to be. After Dora and Teddy were murdered I couldn't handle life in England any longer. I have been in the North Eastern United States for the past few months. I have started countless letters but this is the first one I can truly say I am ready to hopefully be a part of your life again if you will have me. I miss you pup. Owl me soon if you want we can go at your pace._ _Uncle Remus._ Harry was thoroughly surprised but he wanted to address the letters quickly so he combined responses for both Hermione and Remus. _Dear Hermione and Uncle Remus,_ _When I received your letters I was surprised, to say the least, but I can understand why you have both been away for so long. I miss you both, terribly. I am willing to go as fast or slow as you both want so we can rebuild the relationships to where we were once at or in the case of Remus learn more and I would love to have someone to call family. I have some dramatic news for you both. Ginny has been arrested. I went to surprise her today when I found her tonguing a muggle in the Burrow's front yard. Well. she didn't appreciate e beaking things off. She tried to attack me missing by a lot, which I hid my laughter well. But Auror's came and took her in for attacking an Auror and breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Enough of the drama though. I hope you are both enjoying life in America. I am hoping in the future I can visit you guys._ _Until next time, Harry J. Potter, Auror._ Sending Artema off with a couple treats Harry couldn't wait for their response. So he went about straightening up his flat until he got ready for bed, ready for whatever tomorrow had in store. 


End file.
